User talk:CaptainLandr0ver
Greetings! Good day, sir CaptainLand0ver! I'm Invader39, one of our two Bureaucrats here and I would like to formally welcome you to the Custom BIONICLE Wiki! I see that you've been making articles already, and I'm happy to see that you seem to have the hang of our page layout and guidelines. Kind of surprised, actually. Usually new users don't pick up on that right away, but I'm happy to see that you have. If you have any questions, don't be afraid to knock me up on my talk page or feel free to contact any of our other Staff members. Happy editing! Hello, CaptainLandr0ver This is just a warning that the page Colonists is eligible for deletion. Because it is under the 2000 byte limit, it was marked as a stub and given a period of time for revision. Technically that period is over, but I will let you have a few more days before I have to mark it for deletion. Happy editing, [[User:ToaGonel|'HA']][[User Talk:ToaGonel|'IL']] [[User:ToaGonel/Saga Guide|'DEN']][[The Broken Order Universe|'MARK']] 19:53, April 29, 2017 (UTC) You must use them. The Oxford comma is your friend. On it hinges the entirety of English grammar and the ability to make sense of this "language". We cannot lose it. The moment we give in to the demands of those who oppose the English language and grammar is the moment we let ourselves be overrun. Don't give in. The removal of the Oxford comma is but the first step in their master plan. Such schemers intend to next remove items like the Cambridge period, the Yale question mark, the Harvard apostrophe,and the Princeton exclamation point. I advise you, do not fall to their ranks. [[User:ToaGonel|'HA']][[User Talk:ToaGonel|'IL']] [[User:ToaGonel/Saga Guide|'DEN']][[The Broken Order Universe|'MARK']] 14:56, April 17, 2018 (UTC) Mysteryshemanigans you know your page Alchemist can I change the info box on what his Kanohi was when he was a toa I wan't it to be the Kesuki mask of scavenging. more infomation here https://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Mask_of_Scavenging_(Mysteryman3177) how do I change the name to a page? I'm trying to change Fenkar's name to Fenkhir. ((User:Kota9999)) What did you do to the Nikila Page and why. Mysteryman3177 (talk) 23:08, October 31, 2018 (UTC) here is an article that needs wikification I fallowed the guidelines on the policy. Can you put the remaining problems in the talk pageMysteryman3177 (talk) 23:08, October 31, 2018 (UTC) I saw how you used my picture in the Gorgoh article. Since you did that as a joke can you change the image to this . Feel Free to use it. I made this as a Model of the Gorgoh. Please change it. Mysteryman3177 (talk) 00:23, November 27, 2018 (UTC) Your welcome for the invitation. Can you please do me a favor and make a canon article about the toa Cordak. Can you add a section for Fanon members. Can you do it quickly, Please. Mysteryman3177 (talk) 01:01, November 27, 2018 (UTC) How do you know that I am mysteryman3177. this is an anonymous account and can you complete the article it is extremely important and I will never use this account again.--Toa Cordak 1 (talk) 17:08, November 29, 2018 (UTC) Participation Thank you for your participation in the Okoto Writing Contest! We are very glad you entered. For your participation, you receive a banner, which you can proudly display on your userpage, saying that you participated in the contest. The best of luck to you in the next contest you enter! I must say that those images you post with your characters in outside settings are quite pleasing. Have you ever thought about creating a completely visual story? Those MoCs and great locations would be really fitting, and you've already proven that you can capture story moments quite well. -- 20:33, March 29, 2019 (UTC) That's really great to hear. I'm very interested in how you would make a comic, I believe there's a lot of potential! -- 15:58, March 30, 2019 (UTC) Re: Firuka/Feruka Alright, I'll see what I can do. Jays Stop Motion And More 20:13, April 18, 2019 (UTC) Toa Cordak So I am 3d printing masks again and I would like to make a Toa that has a mask of repusion or a mask of destruption. I think it would be cool if one of the Toa Cordak had that so can you change one of the fanon members to one of those masks I wan't to make a toa like that. you saw what I did with Oboris, and I don't like the mask choices on the artcle so can you change one of them.Mysteryman3177 (talk) 15:51, April 19, 2019 (UTC) Best Creation Congratulations! You have won the Best Creation category in the Dark Hunter Contest, with your Cerben entry. For your victory, your article will be this month's Featured Creation, your creation will receive a spotlight on the CBW Tumblr, you get a shiny purple Olmak for your page, as well as this nifty banner! Thanks for your participation!